


April Fool's Day

by Snoynuf



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoynuf/pseuds/Snoynuf
Summary: Kagome is fully invested in April Fool's Day, but will she get the last laugh? This was a late night brainchild of mine and also my first fic ever! So please read, review, and enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	April Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned, this is my first fic so I'm a bit scared posting this. I would like to thank Drosselmeyer for her words of encouragement that led to me actually writing this and subsequently posting it. Thank you <3

Kagome woke up early that morning feeling a little more than excited. Today was the first of April and she has some pranks lined up for her traveling companions but first she needed to elicit help from the best little prankster she knew.

They had all been traveling endlessly searching for the remaining pieces of the jewel and hunting the evil hanyou Naraku. They were getting closer to the end and things were tense, had been for a while now. Kagome just knew that they needed a break, a way to lighten the mood and bring a bit of joy to lift their weary spirits.

Kagome nudged Shippo awake and held a finger to her mouth making sure he knew not to draw any attention to them. Quietly grabbing her bag the two snuck off into the woods.

“What’s with all the secrecy Kagome?”  
“Shippo I need your help. Do you remember April Fool’s Day?”  
“Yea” And how could he forget it? It took weeks for the group to get rid of all the glitter from Kagome’s glitter bomb last year. Slowly understanding and then mischief crept into Shippo’s eyes. “What’s the plan?” Now fast at work, the two partners in crime started crafting their pranks for each member, except for Sesshomaru of course, they didn’t want to die today.

Sesshomaru sat propped up against a tree at the edge of their makeshift camp looking bored as ever. He watched as the pair snuck back into camp giggling as they placed objects in interesting places, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Now this piqued his interest. The ever curious demon was left wondering just what they were up to. Little did he know, he would find out soon enough.

As the sun started to peak into the encampment, their traveling companions started to stir. One by one the members of their group began to rise, jumping right into their morning routines as they always did. Sesshomaru did not miss the mischievous looks Kagome and Shippo gave one another. However, a sharp scream pulled his attention to the taijiya; she was pulling out a rubber snake from the shoe she was apparently trying to put on. Kagome and Shippo burst out laughing and yelling, “April Fool’s!”

The rest of the day followed in much the same way. Sesshomaru found himself purposefully at the back of the traveling party. He wouldn’t admit it, but he found the Miko’s little antics quite amusing. At one point as they were walking, Shippo had transformed into a Sango look-a-like, with the addition of a red puffy tail that is. The fake Sango had slowly caught up to Miroku placing a hand on his bottom and demanding he give her children. Miroku’s hand stayed to himself the rest of the day, an added bonus. Later he watched as the Priestess jumped out from behind a large tree startling Rin into a fit of laughter. However, his favorite so far had been observing Jaken scurrying about dodging kicks from the group, oblivious to the ‘Kick Me’ sign attached to his back. Even Sesshomaru participated in that prank.

As the sun began to set, the band of misfits found a new area to settle in for the evening. Each member started unpacking their belongings, gathering wood for a fire and setting up for dinner. Once the ramen was ready, everyone gathered close. It did not escape Sesshomaru’s notice when Kagome discreetly placed an inflated pink object behind her back, nor when she followed that with a pointed look in Shippo’s direction. Inuyasha,of course, was the first in line to receive his ramen. Normally this would frustrate the Miko but oddly she seemed unphased. As she ladled ramen into Inuyasha’s bowl, Shippo casually walked behind Kagome sweeping up the item. Right as Inuyasha plopped down, Shippo tactfully threw the pink item under him, resulting in the loudest, most exaggerated fart noise any of them had ever heard. Everyone stilled, Inuyasha turned the color of his hakama, Sesshomaru looked disgusted, and then everyone burst out laughing. 

The rest of the night was light hearted and fun. Sesshomaru watched as they all laughed and picked on each other. Inuyasha, ironically, seemed to be the butt of many jokes.

Feeling strangely at ease, the demon lord’s eyes landed on the Miko. No one had been able to prank her and that just wouldn't do. With a small smirk that quickly vanished, Sesshomaru stood, drawing the attention of the Miko. He made his way to her never breaking eye contact, letting him see the confusion plastered all over the Priestess’s face as she stood to greet him. Once he was in front of her he lowered his eyes to her lips and slowly gazed back up to her eyes. “Kagome” his deep timber whispered as he brought his arm up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and traced his sharp claws along her jaw to her chin, holding it firm. Ever so excruciatingly slow he leaned down towards her mouth, picking up on her deep blush and quickening pulse. Just before their lips met he turned his face slightly running his cheek along hers until his lips were beside her ear. With his breath tickling her, he sensually whispered, “April Fool’s”.

End.


End file.
